Corvos
by RenDeVille
Summary: - Você pode ver que está morrendo, não é? – disse uma voz masculina ao seu lado. As asas pararam. - Sim. – ele respondeu, estranhando a própria voz.


Era um lugar onde a areia voava para todo lado, e ele já não sabia onde estava ou o que fazia

Era um lugar onde a areia voava para todo lado, e ele já não sabia onde estava ou o que fazia. Desorientado. Havia areia e havia água. Havia nuvens escuras naquilo que chamava de céu. A água batia em seu rosto de uma maneira carinhosa em oposto com o som que as gotas faziam ao bater no chão de areia quente. Desorientado outra vez.

Ouvia também o barulho de asas e sentia o cheiro de sangue. E sentia dor. Uma forte dor no peito. Não lembrava o que havia acontecido, não se lembrava de nada. Perdido. Não se lembrava de rostos, não se lembrava de nomes, não lembrava seu rosto. Não lembrava seu nome. Não tinha lembranças e isso poderia ser chamado de um ponto positivo para si mesmo. Perdido outra vez.

O barulho de asas estava cada vez mais próximo, mas ele não se dava ao prazer de abrir os olhos. Porque ele via, ele não tinha olhos. E ele não tinha boca. E ele não sabia se ele era ele. Louco. Ele não sentia nada além daquela dor no peito. Ele não tinha olhos, mas podia ver o ambiente ao seu redor. Ele não tinha boca, mas sentia o gosto de areia e água. Ele não tinha nariz, mas sentia o cheiro de sangue. Louco outra vez.

- Você pode ver que está morrendo, não é? – disse uma voz masculina ao seu lado.

As asas pararam.

- Sim. – ele respondeu, estranhando a própria voz.

Se não conhecia os seus sentidos, quem mais conheceria? Ele não conhecia sua visão, porque ele parecia não a ter. Não conhecia seu paladar, porque ele parecia não o ter também. Não conhecia seu tato, a sua parte importante, porque ele sabia que ele não o tinha. Mas ele via, ele degustava e ele sentia. E ouvia. Apesar de não ter nenhum destes sentidos citados, ele tinha todos.

- Você pode ver também que tudo pelo que você lutou está prestes para se desfazer... A seus pés. – aquela voz novamente, mas não era a sua voz.

Sentia. Sentidos. Em si.

- Não.

- Não pode? – fria como gelo.

- Não vejo.

- O futuro que você fez, o futuro em que você se matou para ver realizado, ele está despedaçando. E você, com esses olhos tão cegos, pode ver tudo. Mas você não quer. – fria, fria demais. Fria para algo que ele nem sabia se existia.

O frio estava correndo por suas veias como um lento veneno matando seu ser. Lentamente, dolorosamente. Cada célula morrendo. Cada célula se partindo de dor, da dor dele. Não tinha sentidos, mas tinha a sua dor. Abandonar tudo e todos, matar tudo e menos ele. Abandonar sua vida para ter um sonho realizado.

Abandonar sua vida para a vida de outros ter sentido. Ter um futuro. Acabar com o mau que estava perto de si, perto de sua raiz de vida. Acabar com aquilo que destruiria tudo o que milhares haviam morrido para construir. Aqueles que construíram aquela vila com o pó de seus ossos velhos. Pouco a pouco, pó a pó, osso a osso. Lentamente, formando-a próspera.

Matar seus sentimentos pelo bem daqueles que ele jamais viria a conhecer. Ser aquele tão odiado por anos, odiado por todos, odiado até por aquele mais especial. No meio da multidão, era ele que reinava. No meio do seu clã, somente ele que importava. No meio do lixo, ele era a pérola negra. Perdida. Sem atenção.

Mas ele estava lá, no lixo. Parte de seu ser preso àquele especial. Àquela pérola negra.

- Você se matou para dar futuro às crianças que não nasceram. Você abomina a guerra e odeia o sofrimento. Você nasceu e você viveu uma guerra. Você entende o quão ruim é, você sabe o que é sofrer em uma guerra, você sabe o que é perder amigos, o que é estar perdido e não ter ninguém para te achar.

Suspiros.

- Se eles soubessem da verdade, Uchiha Itachi, eles teriam orgulho. Não seus pais, não seu irmão, não... Aquelas vidas que você se sacrificou para salvar. As crianças que ainda não nasceram, os idosos em seus fim de vida, os jovens em seus treinamentos.

Uchiha Itachi, esse era ele. E ele via, e ele ouvia, sentia, saboreava e respirava. O sabor daquela água, o cheiro daquele vento, a visão daquele céu, o tato daquelas penas negras, o som daquele pássaro das trevas. Era novamente Uchiha Itachi, estava pronto novamente.

- Eles teriam orgulho de você, Itachi.

O barulho de asas tomou conta daquele deserto chuvoso em que ele estava. A ave negra voava para longe e suas penas caiam em cima daquele homem morto. Morto por dentro, vivo por fora. Um herói para todo o mundo shinobi.

Uchiha Itachi.


End file.
